This project is part of a long-range research program investigating the effect of neuropharmacological agents on memory storage processes. The major objective is to contribute to an understanding of the neurobiological basis of memory. The basic assumption that underlies this research is that the neurobiological events that underly memory storage are initially labile after a training experience, and remain susceptible to modulating influences--either enhancement or impairment--for a period of time following training. The research will focus on the role of catecholamine-related processes with particular emphasis on the role that peripheral sympathetic factors play in modulating learning and memory. Additional research will be performed to study the role of opiate receptor agonists and antagonists and various endogenous neuro-peptides in the modulation of memory consolidation. These studies will involve research aimed at determining the anatomical locus of peptide effects on memory.